


Terrified

by steveandnat



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Injury, Love Confessions, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/pseuds/steveandnat
Summary: During a simple mission Natasha is paired with the Hulk to complete it. Little did Steve Rogers (her secret lover) know that Natasha was terrified of the green monster hurting her. When her nightmare comes true and her life is on the line how does everyone else take it? Will Steve get to say those three words? (Steve/Nat only!)





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is post CATWS and pre AOU. I'm sorry if anyone feels this portrays Bruce bad I did my best to make everyone understand that he is not the hulk. Enjoy this concept.

It was odd how much the dynamic of Steve and Natasha's relationship had changed. One minute they were both just existing in the same world, not uttering much more than a hello, and now Steve would offer to share the bed with her. Sometime after the fall of shield Natasha told Steve she was off to build a new cover. The soldier reluctantly accepted the reality and let her go. A month later Sam noted something off with Steve, because not only was he hoping to find his long lost friend Bucky, but also the woman he developed affection for Natasha.   
-  
(One month into searching for Bucky)  
“God man just call her!” Sam yelled sick of pretending Steve wasn’t acting like a love sick puppy.  
“What do I say? I miss you, like some teenage boy.” Steve mocked.   
“If you don’t I will!” In one motion Sam snatched the phone and clicked call.   
Steve was freaking out but Sam had swatted him away. Natasha had gave Steve her number only for emergencies, the fact Steve missed her jokes, her red hair, and beautiful smile was far from urgent.   
“Hello?” He heard Sam say.   
Steve dropped his hand, and his heart thumped loud in his chest. She had answered. Steve could only hear noise sounding from the other end of the phone but it was incoherent and more of hum.   
“Yeah. And, what did you expect?” Sam laughed.   
Steve had no idea of the context of this conversation and was getting nervous.   
“Oh I knew you’d have it covered.” Sam said again with a smile.   
After a moment, he spoke again.   
“I’ll let him know, bye.” Sam said clicking the call button.   
Sam flung the phone onto the counter and flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. Steve was baffled, and eager to know what the conversation consisted of.   
“What did she say?” Steve begged Sam sounding as if he were a whining child.   
“Said she knew we would call, and she already has our location.” Sam explained cracking a single eye to look at the blonde.   
“And?” Steve questioned knowing there was more.   
“She’s on her way.” He finished closing his eye.   
“Are you serious?” Steve was excited to say the least.   
“Yep. That wasn’t so hard Cap.” Sam said popping the p.   
“No it wasn’t.” The soldier confirmed sitting on the couch next to him with a smile. 

Three days later…   
It had been three days since Sam dialed Natasha, and Steve was now uncertain she would come. He decided to stay in the small hotel in Holland until she arrived so it would be easy to track them. It was nearing midnight as Sam let out a stifling yawn.   
“I’m gonna turn in for the night.” Sam headed into their joint bedroom that was just off the living room.   
Steve nodded and figured that he should start doing the same, he got up to switch off a light in the corner, and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, at this point Sam was already out. Just as Steve was slipping himself under the covers, he noticed light pouring in from the living room. He thought it was very strange, swearing he shut off the lamp. Getting up to do it again, he gasped at the sight.   
Natasha Romanoff was sitting on the hotel rooms small sofa with her legs crossed underneath her. Her red hair appeared longer than before as it was pulled pack into a simple braid that hit the small of her back. Dressed in, a tank top, black jeans, and a black leather jacket, she took his breath away without trying. Seeing him in the doorway, she stood up and shrugged.   
“Figured I’d let you sleep.” She teased with the same smile.   
Without a second thought Steve was taking long strides across the room and enveloped her into his arms. He felt her chuckle into his shirt and god it was the most comfortable feeling he has ever experinced.  
“Thank you for coming.” He said into her hair.   
“Thank you for calling.” She replied and pulled away.   
They gazed into eachothers eyes. It was as if Steve was swimming in the greenish blue of her eyes, as Natasha took in his features. He looked taller and more broad than before, he also had been sporting a beard, creating a more rugged look.   
“Find a new cover?” He asked not breaking the eye contact.   
“Nah, figured I’d be Natasha a little longer.” She joked.   
“I like Natasha.” He said serious.   
Natasha bit her lip nervously, and her eyes sparkled.   
“Had to ditch a lot of my stuff at the old place I was staying. Got anything a girl could sleep in?” She asked shifting the subject.   
Steve nodded and walked into the bedroom. Natasha hadn’t followed instead waiting for him. A moment later he was back with a white t shirt that would be all too big for her in his hands.   
“Ma’am.” He said presenting it to her.   
She laughed and accepted the garment, as she turned to the bathroom to change. Steve was waiting on the couch all too happy to be here with her. She appeared a few minutes later but Steve didn’t notice being he was stuck in a daze.   
“Hey Steve do you have a pillow I could borrow?” She asked standing in the door frame.   
The sight of her made the soldier crazy. Dressed in nothing more than his shirt that was hitting her thighs and threatening to slip off her left shoulder, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her into a passionate kiss.   
“Steve?” She snapped.   
He shook his head.   
“Uh yeah, in the bedroom.” He said.   
She left and returned with the pillow, throwing it down on the couch.   
“What’s the pillow for?” He asked confused as she fluffed it up a bit.   
“I figured if I sleep on the couch I should at least get a pillow.” She joked.   
“No, no couch for you, you can take my bed.” He said the gentleman in him coming out.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve already come somewhat unannounced the least I can do is take the couch. It won’t kill me.” She said laying her head on the pillow.   
“Nope, I’m taking the couch.” Steve said mocking her position by flopping his head back as well.   
He was all too big for the couch by himself, let alone with Natasha on the other end. Their legs were intertwining, and the heat was becoming a bit much but neither would budge.   
“You’re not gonna let me take the couch are you?” Steve asked after a few minutes.   
“Nuhuh.” Natasha said shaking her head.   
“Fine.” Steve groaned getting up.   
Natasha smiled contently thinking she had won, until she felt two strong arms scoop her up.   
“Hey!” She yelped, kicking a bit.   
“Shh, you’re gonna wake Sam.” He said placing her gently onto the bed.   
“I don’t think anything could wake Sam.” Natashas jokes.   
Steve laughed, and to her surprise climbed into the bed next to her.   
“I didn’t know Captain Chivalry was allowed to share a bed with another woman.” She said in attempts to break any tension.   
“Yeah well, I figured I could make an exception for my partner.” He said seriously turning to face her.  
Natasha was still laying on her back, scared to look at him. The fact that he had called them partners shocked her in all the right ways. Now with the fall of shield, the only tie they had to one another was the Avengers. The fact Steve still wanted to fight beside her without obligation was a lot to take in, but made her heart flutter. A few minutes past, and they felt like an eternity as she knew Steve's eyes were still locked on her. Deciding to be brave, Natasha flipped onto her side and finally stared into Steve’s baby blue gems.   
“Hi.” She whispered her voice grumbly, but still possessing its soft tone.   
Their breath was lingering, and mixing. Their foreheads nearly touching.   
“Hi.” Steve responded with a husky tone, the scent of his minty breath intoxicating her.   
“Sam didn't call because you guys wanted me to help find him, did he?” She asked, already knowing the answer.   
“No, he didn’t.” Steve confirmed in a low tone.   
“I missed you.” Steve said shifting closer so his forehead was resting on her own.  
“I missed you too.” Natasha said, as a tear slipped her eye.  
Steve immediately took his hand and stroked away the tear with his thumb.   
“What's wrong?” He asked concerned.   
“I’m compromised Steve. You compromise me, and I don’t even care, but I should.” She confessed angry at herself.   
“Don’t let whatever your feeling make you weak Nat. Use it as a strength, because I feel it too.” He told her.  
Her eyes fluttered open at his words.  
“You do?” She questioned incerabously.   
He nodded.   
“I do.” He said taking her cheek in his hand and going in to kiss her.  
When their lips meant it was nothing like the elevator. This kiss was deep with emotion and affection, not rushed. Like they had all the time in the world, and they would do this forever.   
Natasha moaned as she felt Steves tongue slip past the seam of her lips. She apprehensively pulled away.  
“What's wrong?” Steve asked worried he did something wrong.   
“We shouldn’t do this here, not with Sam right there.” She told him running a hand through his scruff.   
“Your right.” He agreed kissing her forehead gently.   
“We shouldn’t tell anyone. Not that I’m ashamed. I just don’t want any outside force using this against us, ruining what we have, what we can be.” She said earnestly with doe eyes.  
“I understand. I was thinking the same.” He said honestly.   
“Let’s go to sleep.” He said feeling more comfortable than ever.   
She wordlessly agreed by tentatively laying her head on his chest as he snaked an arm around her waist.   
“Thank you for being here.” Steve said.   
“Thank you for wanting me here.” She responded.   
With that, they were out.   
-  
Months following Steve and Natasha pursued a secret relationship. The only person who knew was Sam, but of course he did they practially lived together. Natasha aided the men in the search for the winter soldier. However, five months and with no leads, Tony Stark extended an invitaion for the pair to live in the newly built Avengers tower. Through talk and negotations Steve and Natasha decided to go. From there they could track Barnes and have acess to more resources. They also managed to convince Stark to get a room for Sam so he could come and go as he pleased. It was nerve racking for the couple to go to the tower knowing they would be watched so closely while attemtping to keep their relationsip a secret. It was going to be a challenge, but neither ever backed down from a challenge.   
When they arrived the rooms were all ready and neatly decorated. Natasha was happy to know Clint had a room there, and often visited. To Natasha’s understanding Thor and Bruce stayed very frequently, and were close. Thor had been working on some sort of ‘lullaby’ as they called it to keep the Hulk under control, Natasha was happy for the fact. Though she would never admit it, the Hulk absolutley terrified her.   
-  
Another few weeks went by and Steve and Natasha were doing swimmingly keeping everything under wraps. That is until they were called on a mission.   
The pair had been reviewing reports (code for making out), in Natashas quarters when they heard Stark on the intercom.   
“Avengers assemble!” He called out.   
Natasha pulled away, and Steve groaned.   
“He has the worst timing. Its probably something stupid like he broke the toaster.” Steve whined.  
“Now, now captain, we can continue our reports later.” She winked.   
“Yes we can.” He smirked.   
\-   
Five minutes later Steve walked into the lab to find Tony working on something. Steve was already suited up and it appeared that Natasha, Thor, and Clint were as well. Tony usually got ready on the jet, as Bruce didn’t feel the need to even change.   
“What is it?” Steve asked trying not to sound annoyed, however Tony noticed.   
“Woah Cap, got a hot date?” Tony teased.   
“Yeah Stark, in fact I do.” Steve said confidently.   
Natasha blushed but quickly hid the fact by opening a file and reading.   
“Don’t tell red.” Tony stage whispered to Clint causing him to laugh.   
“You do know I carry knives right? Lots of them.” She commented.   
“Right, anyways...” Tony said a bit scared.   
“Juggernaut. A mutant, usually not the kind of thing we deal with but with the Hulk’s strength a friend of mine phoned us for the job. I sent you all everything we need to know.” Tony said walking out of the lab.   
“To the jet!” He yelled like some cheesy super hero movie causing them all to scoff and groan.   
Twnety minutes into the ride they were taking to Oregon where the enemy was waiting they all had just about finished reading the files.   
“Captain?” Clint asked waiting for orders.   
“Right okay,” Steve began.   
“Banner will go in from behind, while Natasha and I hold him off from the front. Clint I want you at the hightest acess point to fire, while Tony and Thor I need you guys to cover the air. Got it?” Steve instructed.   
Everyone noddes, this was usually how things went. However, something was different then the last time.   
“Captain if I go from above then whose to initiate the lullaby if needed?” Thor asked.   
. Steve hadn’t thought of that, usually the Hulk only called for intense situations. The lullaby was something pretty much reserved for Thor, but he suggested everyone practice it if ever needed. Yes, it was easy and just simple words that you repeat but the Hulk had only learned to listen to Thor.   
“How about Red goes from the back with Banner, and you and Legolas cover the front?” Tony suggested.   
Steve nodded not seeing an issue with the suggestion.   
“Alright team, we drop in ten.” Steve told everyone.   
At this everyone took their seats, again. However, Natasha looked sick.   
“Nat, you okay?” Clint asked being the first one to notice.  
She just nodded meekly, unstrapped herself and walked to the back of the jet in private. Steve thought this type of behavior was odd and could sense something off with her.  
“Romanoff.” Steve called profesionally in order not to peak his teams suspisions.   
He found her in the back sitting on a cot nervosuly fiddling with her buckle.   
“Nat hey, whats wrong.” He asked knowing as he took a seat next to her.   
“I’m fine.” She said trying to sound convicning. If she had uttered this to Thor, Banner, or Tony they probably would have left her alone. Steve knowing her better than anyone, maybe even Clint, stayed at her side.  
“You can tell me.” He assured boldly grabbing her hand knowing anyone could walk in.   
“Its dumb really. It’s just that I’m used to going into these thing with you or Clint. Not Banner, just a little nervous is all.” She admitted.   
Steve could tell she was being honest in her confession, but was holding something back. Not wanting to pry, he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckle gently.  
“We’ll all still be there if you need us, but I know you won’t.” He smirked down to her, and stood up offering his hand.   
Natasha took it, and he embraced her still sensing she was uneasy.  
“Everything will be just fine Nat.” He assured rubbing up and down her back and planting a kiss on her crown.   
“Hey we’re her-” They heard someone call.   
“Oh!” The voice exclaimed belonging to no other than Tony Stark.   
Natasha jumped away from Steve and blushed furiously. Steve was just down right annoyed.   
“Time to go lovers.” Stark said making kissing noises.   
“Cap and Red sittin’ in a tress, k-i-s-s,” Before Tony could finish Steve cut him off.   
“Would you shut your trap.” Steve bit.   
“Woah whats got Rogers all hot and bothered?” Clint butted in.   
“Nothin’ he’s just upset I found him and Natalie cozying up in the back.” Tony said trying to sound innocent.   
“It was just a hug, I hug people all the time.” Steve exclaimed.   
“Really who else do you hug?” Tony challenged.   
“Thor hugged me the other day.” Steve commented pursing his lips.   
“That I did. He got my poptarts!” The god said happily.   
“See?” Steve said boasting a bit.   
“Whatever, Natalie doesn’t do hugs, thats for sure.” Natasha remained silent, strapping on her parachute.   
“What do you have to say to that Nat?” Clint said interested himself.   
“I say, its time to go.” The red head said annoyed and jumped out of the jet.   
They all followed suit and were at the drop off point in no time. Waiting for the six was the infamous Juggernaut.   
“Woah, he looks like a meatball!” Stark exclaimed over the coms.   
“Lets sauce him!” Clint repsonded.   
Steve rolled his eys at the childishness of the pair, but resumed buisness. Clint and Steve had been hiting the mutant left and right as Stark and Thor were striking from above. He was letting up a bit but knew that it was the Hulk that needed to finish the job.   
“Nat, we’re ready for him.” Clint said through the coms.   
“Roger that.” She responded.   
Natasha turned meeting Bruces frightened eyes.   
“Ready?” Natasha said a bit uneasy.   
Bruce nodded slowly, and started to clench his fists. In an instance the small scrwany scientist was soon replaced by a green beast.   
“Get him more toward the brush. He’s ready.” Natasha said through the small device.  
They did as she said and began backing him toward the forest.   
Before the four knew what was happening, the Hulk had jumped from behind and smashed in Juggernauts helemt. This was the chance Natasha took to leap from a near by rock and remove it from his head. With that done, things were to be easier. Within five minutes the Juggernaut was weakened, and nearly toppling over.   
“Natasha we will secure him. You handle the other guy.” Thor said enstilling faith in her.   
Natasha didn’t repsond but would do as Thor had asked. She felt a bit more sure of the Hulk being he hadn’t hurt her thus far. Natasha and Bruce were now further into the greenery as the Hulk stood tall grimacing at the red head.   
“Hey big guy,” Natasha began.   
“The suns getting real low.” She finished gently, inching closer.   
The hulk seemed to relax and croutched down to his knees. Natasha extended her hand for him to become more comfortbale with her. The two touched and it seemed as if it were working, his shoulders began to shrink a litte, as the green returned to its normal peach toned skin.   
Then a loud bang sounded. It had been the drop of Juggernauts helemt against the earth some distance away. However with the Hulks amplified healing and the loud ring it sounded, it set him off. His shoulders returned to their higher stature, broad and large. His skin deepening into the sickening green. Natashas hand was still on the large palm, and petrified she began to draw it away when she felt his large fingers grip her wrist tightly. Unable to get free from his strong hold she began to panick.   
“Hey, you’re okay.” She tired coaxing.   
She failed.   
The hulk took her arm and twisted it in the most profusel way possible, snapping the bone in half without even trying. Natasha shrieked in pain, only making the Hulks rage worse. The green monster than picked Natasha up and backed her into a tree, gripping tightly on her throat. She was losing air fast and her widpipe was slowly being crushed. Doing all she could think, she activated a widows bite and stung him right in the hand. He let go at the new pain, but it wasn’t enough to wound him. Natasha clicked on her com to call for help, discovering she cannot even speak. Leaving it on in hopes the grunts and pounding from her battle may alert someone. The Hulk landed a nasty blow to Natashas eye and nose. She wanted to scream in pain and couldn’t from the results of her what she assumed to be a damaged windpipe. Natasha started running, in hopes to get away. She hid behind a large bolder, not seeing the Hulk in sight, she began grunting into the comms. Unable to form coherent words but hoping the noises of distress called for anyones attention.   
-  
The grunts in Steves ears were getting a little annoying.  
“Stark would ya stop making those noises?” He complained.   
The comm clicked indicating someone logging on.  
“Huh Cap?” Tony asked confused.   
If it wasn’t Tony…   
“Whose gruinting like that?” He said as it hadn’t stopped.   
“I can confirm it is nor I or Stark.” Thor answered.   
Steve knew for a fact it wasn’t Clint being they were right next to eachother.   
That only left one person.   
“Natasha? Natasha do you copy?” Steve asked anxiously.   
He heard nothing but the grunts.   
“Everyone fan out to the forest.” Steve ordered the group.   
They all did as instructed. Both Steve and Clint bolted to the heavily tree filled area, as they heard Thor and Tony above head.   
Natasha thought she was in the clear until she heard loud footsteps form behind. Holding her breath she prayed he wouldn’t find her. Just as she heard the Hulk go elsewhere, she felt a strong hold on her ankle. He got her. Taking her like a rag doll, he crushed her ankle in his hand and halted her across the forsest, she landed hard on the forst floor, and everything went black.   
Tony saw something fly below him. Was that a person? Getting a closer look he flew down and discovered the body was Natashas and an angry Hulk was charging at her. She was unresponsive and her face was a terrible shade of purple. In a second he flew infront of her, protetcing her from the beast.   
“I found her. Thor I need you now.” Tony said trying to remain calm in order not to draw the Hulk’s attention.   
“Stark is she okay? Stark!” He heard Steves voice yell over the radio. Not wanting the noise to startle who he figured to be Natasha’s attacker he clicked it off.   
The Hulk was inching closer, and looking angry.   
“Thor!” Tony yelled out loud hoping the god would hear.   
The Hulk threw his hand back to land a punch but using a blast of his laser he was able to deflect it for both his and Natasha’s sake. At the best of times Thor appeared like an answered prayer.   
“What happened to Natasha?” Thor asked concerned and confused.   
“The other guy.” Tony said as the Hulk was getting up.   
“Get Banner back now!” Tony yelled.   
Thor nodded and walked slowly toward the monster.   
“Hey buddy.” Thor said in soothing tone.   
“Look,” He said pointing up to the sun.   
“The suns getting real low big guy.” He finished.   
He seemed to be calming down.   
“Could I see Bruce now?” Thor asked.   
In one harsh yell from the Hulk, he was back to Bruce. Laying on the ground tired, and almost naked was Bruce Banner. Banner’s eyes were closed but he was heavung loudly. Thor reached for him and stood him up. The relization hit Banner as to what the Hulk did at seeing Natasha.   
“Oh god, oh my god,” He said seeing her on the ground.   
Tony was yelling commands to his AI in order to get a reading on her condition.   
“What did I do? What did I do?” Bruce was practially crying out hysterical.   
Bruce kept repeating this, and Thor attempted to calm him down. Clint had run up and found Stark observing Natasha, and Steve was not that far behind.   
“What the hell happened?” Clint said furiosuly.   
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Bruce kept crying out.   
“Stark do you have a pulse?” Clint asked urgently.   
“It’s fading fast, we gotta get her back.” Tony told them.   
Clint nodded, as Tony scooped her lifeless looking body up, and flew to the jet.   
Not even a second later Steve arrived. He had dirt on his face, he tripped on the way taking him a little longer because, super soldiers trip too, okay?   
“Where is she?” He asked his eyes aimlessly looking around.   
“I didn’t mean to.” Bruce cried out.   
Steve was confused.   
“You son of a bitch, you couldn’t keep him in check.” Clint spat holding Bruce by the shoulder and pushing him down.   
“Barton, control yourself.” Thor warned.   
“Will someone tell my what the hell is happening!” Steve yelled angry.   
Just as someone was about to answer they all heard something in their ears. Natasha never shut her com off. 

“Hey Nat, come on, you gotta wake up.” They heard Tony plead.   
“Auto land the jet, and call ahead at the tower she needs surgery!” Tonly yelled to the computer.   
They heard some more rustling and the com went dead. 

“Wh-what?” Steve stifled out.   
“Where is she? Where’d she go?” Steves desperate calls for her and his wandering eyes stopped Bruces hysterical fit, as the forest silenced.   
All the avengers knew Steves feelings for Natasha and that he loved her. Despite the fact of their relationship status, Steve has yet to tell her but has been pondering on it for a while. He was so worried he may scare her away.   
“I couldn’t control it. I was on the verge of transforming when something scared the other guy and Natasha was in path of destruction. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, I never meant,” Bruce said cut off by his own sobs.   
Steve didn’t know what to do, beat the living hell out of Bruce or cry for the woman he loved. Before he could decide he heard loud engines as the trees blew absetnly. The ramp lowered and Steve bulldozed anyone in his path hurrying onto the aircraft. Stark nor Natasha had been in sight.   
“Nat?” He called his voice strained. He felt stupid, obviously she wouldn’t answer but every part of him prayed to god she would.  
Running to the back of the jet to the cot bay, he found Tony over her beat up body manually pumping oxygen into her system with a bag.  
“Oh god, oh my god.” Steve said at the sight of her.   
The bone of her arm looked as if it were going to poke out of her skin. Her face was barely recognizable and her leg was awkardly bent.   
“Natasha! Nat!” He bagn calling to her, he had no idea why it was almost an impulse.   
“Steve you need to calm down.” Tony said seriosuly his voice shaky as a tear streamed down his cheek.   
No one was sure what hurt worse. Seeing Natasha in this state or knowing it was at the expanse of a team member.   
Suddenly Clint came running in, and started observing her state.  
“We gotta get her to the hospital.” he said grabbing the bag from Starks shakey hand and started squeezing the bag.   
“I already called.” Tony established nervously running a hand through his hand.   
“We have to be fast, she could be bleeding internally, and her windpipe, I don’t know how much oxygen intake she can handle on her own.” Clint finished.   
Sure hes seen Natasha in terrible conditons, but this takes the cake. He knew for a fact that remaining composed was what was best for everyone, and most importantly Natasha.   
“But shes gonna be okay right? I mean she has to be.” Steve said not able to fathom a world without her in it.   
“Cap…” Clint warned.   
“No, no, I mean shes Natasha, she’ll be okay.” He said his voice breaking as his blue eyes grew glassy.   
“Steve,” Tony tried.   
His face scrunched up in distress as the tears fell.   
“I love her. I lover her so much.” He said dropping on his knees next to her bed.   
He grabbed her small hand in both of his and put his head on the matress.   
“You hear that Nat? I love you, so please be okay. Wake up.” He said desperate as his tears wet the cotton sheets.   
The sight infront of them broke everyones hearts. They had not even noticed that Thor and Bruce were present.  
“Let me help please.” bruce pleaded sounding exhuasted.   
At the voice, Steves head snapped and he stood up to face Bruce.   
“Why the hell should we?” He spat.   
This behavior was so unlike Steve. Deep down he knew that none of this was Bruce’s fault and he doesn’t have control. But, Steve was mad, and what was he gonna do call for the Hulk so he can punch him? Steve inched closer to Bruce, but Clint grabbed his shoudlers.  
“Come on Cap.” He said pushing him out the door.   
Steve complied knowing him and Clint were in similar boats. The two were closest to the spy.   
Steve and Clint sat in silence for a few moments.   
“So you love her eh? Bout’ time you said something.” Clint said trying to lighten the mood.   
“Yeah, about that…” Steve said a bit nervous.  
“Natasha and I have been together for a few months now. We swore not to tell anyone, I’m sorry.” Steve said remorseful.   
“It’s alright, I see everything.” Clint winked mysteriously.  
Steve however was still tense despite the archers efforts.  
“Listen Nat’s stronger than the rest of us. She’ll pull through, she always does.” Clint said trying to ease Steves mind.  
Before they could continue the exchange Tony came out.   
“Banner says her windpipes shot, dislocated knee, arms snapped in half, possible broken nose, and a concussion.” Tony explained.   
Steve’s heart dropped.   
“Tony we’re losing her!” Banner yelled from the back.   
Just in the nick of time the jet landed, and Thor was wheeling the cot out. Steve was running close behind.  
“Her pulse is fading.” Thor confirmed.   
The doctors took the makeshift stretcher and began calling out orders as she was whiseked away.  
\-   
Each avenger (with the exception of Banner who was helping the doctors) was sitting in the waiting room praying for the best. Some hours later a nurse came out letting them know Natasha was out of surgery and they could see her. They all trailed down the white hallway and into her spacious room. They found Bruce reading over a chart as the machines beeped.   
“We lost her for a little, but she came back. We reset her leg and nose, alsos screwed in the bones of her arm. Not sure when she’ll talk normally again, but in time she will.” Bruce said in a doctors tone.  
They all nodded. Steve took his rightful place in the chair next to the bed. Tony and Thor squeezed onto the couch as Clint took a chair in the corner.   
“Look I’m sorry. If I knew this would have ever happened I would have left the Avengers, I’m-” Bruce began.  
Steve cut him off.  
“I’m sorry. I took out my anger on you that wasn’t right. We all know that you’re not the other guy, and this was out of all our controls.” Steve said sincerely.  
Bruce nodded grateful.  
“And look, Natasha and I… we’ve been together for a few months now, and I want nothing more than to tell her I love her.” Steve proclaimed justifying his rage.   
“You’ll tell her. I’ll see to it.” Bruce said determined.   
They smiled lightly to one another. The room silenced for quiet sometime.   
“Now that that’s out of the way,” Stark started.   
“Natalie good in the sack? I’ve been dying to know!” Tony groaned.   
“Seriously!” Steve said annoyed.  
“Actually I’ve been curious myself…” Thor said leaning forward.   
“Ugh!” Steve said running a hand down his face.  
-  
Each man spent the night in the room, and fell asleep, all but Steve. Unable to sleeping knowing her condition, he shifted in his chair. His eyes opened with a start as a machine started beeping louder and louder. Steve looked down at her and found one eye open.   
“Nat,” he breathed.   
She grunted, and began pointing to her throat. Steve grabbed the cup and helped her sit up as he drew it to her lips. Taking a small painful gulp she waved it away.   
“How do you feel?” He asked.  
Natasha reached for his hand and started tapping on his hand, he knew it was Morris code.  
What happened? She asked wordlessly.   
“You mean, you don’t-” Steve began.   
He was cut off by a groan that sounded from Banner. Natashas eyes bulged and she started to kick the sheets with her good leg. Bruce came closer and Natasha closed her eyes thinking her fate had been sealed.  
“Natasha, I’m so sorry. I never meant for that to happen, I understand if you want me to leave..” He said on the brink of tears.   
Feeling guilty, and wanting to slowly overcome her fear, she softly tapped Bruce’s hand and gave him a half smile. He breathed a relieved puff of air as Thor, Tony, and Clint began to wake up.   
“Red! You’re awake.” Tony said excited.   
Natasha smiled.   
“Congratulations I heard about you and the good Captain.” Thor said sincerley.   
Natasha glared to Steve as he whispered ‘sorry’.   
“Natalie whats with the silent treatment?” Tony said feeling mock hurt.   
Natasha rolled her open eye and turned to Clint. Using her good arm she began signing to him. Clint had gone deaf for a period of time and the two picked up sign language from it, and it was also a good way to silently communicate. When the exchange was done, Clint signed back and smiled at her.   
“Let’s give them some space.” Clint declared dragging them from the room.   
They all left the room leaving the soldier and spy alone.   
“Nat I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you, been there for you. I know you say you don’t need saving but I should have been there.” He said feeling guilty, eyes threatening to cry.   
Natasha tapped and ‘its okay’.  
“No, its not okay, because I was scared. I was terrifed that I was never gonna get to tell you that I’m in love with you.” He finished nervosuly.   
Natasha sat silent, a slight gasp escaping her lips. Steve thought the lack of response was his worst fear coming true, him scaring her off.   
“I’m sorry, if I’ve made you uncomrotable I can leave.” Steve said going toward the door.  
Then he heard it. It was so low, so grumbly, and barely audible. If it hadn’t been for his enhanced hearing he probably would have missed it. Missed her saying she loved him too. He turned and smiled wide at her, she did the same. Coming over to the bed she reached for his hand again.   
‘I wanted to be able to say it.’ She communicated through the code.   
He laughed so happy and giddy that she felt the same.   
“Come ‘ere.” He said leaning down and kissing her like the first time.   
He felt her smile into the passionate exchange, as he pulled away for air. The entire time he felt her soft hand tap out ‘I love you” over and over. Steve looked down to see her genuine smile and did something bold.   
“Marry me.” He declared more than asked.  
Natasha smiled and croaked out:  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I may start posting an au multi chapter soon, so look out for it!


End file.
